secerts_of_grojbandfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Music Of Evil
Synopsis: When the Baby Boy needs a new baby music player. Corey gets a new music player for his Baby Boy. But The Baby hates Rock Music So Corey puts it to Sleep whenever they play their music. But When Mina Malfunctions the Music Player with Only Rock Music. But When they Plan on having a gig on The Peaceville Dam . But The Rock Music Player which turns out to have a mind of it's own and turns evil and takes control over Corey and plans to Wake up the Baby. The Band must Save the day without waking up the Baby. Can they Do it? Plot: Kin, Kon and Laney, Maddie and Grace are sitting down on the couch, irritated at Corey because he is forcing them to listen while he tries to perfect his Baby Music Player inside his belly also wants to practice too but Corey keeps on repetitively playing Symphony No. 9 From the New World without stopping. The Peaceville Dam is opening and he wishes that this Music Player can Play More music. Kin and Kon start to tell a Rock Lore about the Flute of Rocklympus. But is interrupted by Corey's Baby starts to Kick rapidly. Calm Down Baby Corey rubs his uncontrollable stomach. Trina then comes in and throws his Baby Music player in a wood chipper. Corey yells in shock and asks how Trina managed to get a wood chipper. She says since the dam is being built by Beavers the beavers prefer to use their teeth. Corey, although shocked, is excited to get a new Baby Music Player. but realizes that the band only has 94 cents and a half pack of gum. Grojband decides to go to the flea market and find a Baby Music player. Before they leave Corey puts the Baby to sleep so the Baby would not be picky with what they buy. You Can't Get Real Fleas There!!! Trina and Mina have a booth at the flea market to sell Old Anti Body Spray's since Mina's Idea sunk down. Corey finds a music stand and buys a New Baby Music Player. Trina then hatches plan. Since Corey wants a N.B.M.P. Then Trina Orders Mina to Malfunction Corey Baby Music Player with this Evil Blue Star Rock Music Micro Chip Just put it to Corey's Dumb Player. Mina then goes to Cliff's Music Sell. Then she attaches The Chip to The Music Player. Cliff then checks down and find a Blue With a Blue Star and the word Music Player on top. Corey loves it and pays him. "Gu~u~u~u~um!" Then Grojband heads back to the garage, Where the Baby keeps sleeping in Corey Belly. The music sounds great but the band soon realizes that the Player hates Rock Music. The Music Player takes over Corey and tries to destroy Maddie Recording, Grace's Art, Laney's Bass by plucking out a string, Crushing Kin Keyboard, And playing Bowling with Kon's Drums. Corey tries to get rid of the Music Player but it just tightens on him. Corey stays behind while Laney, Kon and Kin and Maddie and Grace go back to the flea market to find some answers The Music Player then Gets up goes around Peaceville and destroys other sources of music and destroys music while dragging Corey along. First it goes around Peaceville and destroys other sources of music and destroys music while dragging Corey along. First it destroys the wind-chime on Corey's garage, then it destroys Ice Cream Tom's ice cream truck, and then it destroys The Newmans instruments. Finally, it goes to the dam, . Where Corey is standing while the Music Player plays Bad Rock Music with a headphone and big speakers. The headphone is playing the Music inside Corey's Stomach as it rumbles. The Beaver Worker Complains If The Baby Awakes From His Nap Then they will be dead. Corey states that its plan would work if he would go Solo but He states The Baby has a Family and they will back him up. Corey texts Maddie. At the flea market, Laney interrogates the stall that sold them Corey's Music Player. while Kin and Kon reads Wha?. Kin and Kon realize that the Music player had the same star as Corey's Guitar and that it was a shape shifter and has been behind every major tragedy surrounding Peaceville, as explained by their further Rock Lore. Maddie gets a text from Corey that he needs their Help. The Band states they need Lyrics They look at Trina to see that Trina wants a fortune teller from Fortune Teller Barney. That if Fortune Teller Barney gives her A NO. She's got a one way ticket to Diary Town. Maddie and Grace go to the fortune teller and maddie bites barney and grace finds a Rick no teller. Trina snatches it from him and Rick a bunch of questions and he answers them all with "No" this enrages her. When Trina asks Nick if she's prettier than Mina, he shakes his head no, sending her into Diary Mode. Laney gets her diary and takes it to Corey The Baby was about to awake. Until Laney gives him the diary. And they play. No I won't Play. Hit It Kon. (Drum Solo) Corey: No I wont play. Not today. I hear your voice laughing like I have no choice. You're calling me but no I won't play. I know you'll try to hold me but I'm still free. Yeah! Ugh! I'll get you! I know you're playing but you'll never play me. I know you're playing but you'll never take me. Corey breaks the Music player. But Then The Baby Wakes Up. Then Then Breaks the Dam They start to fall because the Baby wakes up cranky. Corey I guess you will never give birth Maddie cries. Maybe Not I wanted a player for my Child and I thought it would make up for my own imperfections. It did but sometimes you find your falls just pile up behind a dam and when it breaks, your whole town is flooded but for real. Thanks for coming out everyone Characters: ◾Corey Riffin ◾Laney Penn ◾Kin Kujira ◾Kon Kujira ◾Trina Riffin ◾Mina Beff ◾Madison Deanglo ◾Grace Pendiskiza ◾Fortune Teller Barney ◾Rick Riffin ( Mentioned) ◾Cliff Opening to Season 2